Kingdom Hearts III: Origins
by scott194
Summary: Xemnas and Xehanort's heartless have been defeated but a new threat has risen. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are ready to take on this new threat with the help of old allies and new friends, but all will be made clear. Multiple X-overs with other animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts III: Prologue**

_The light represents those who fight for the sake of others_

_Including oneself_

_The darkness is those who wish for destruction_

_Evil is an inevitability and will always thrive in the darkness_

_ The darkness, however, is merely a medium_

_It is merely easier to hide in the dark_

_ The darkness is not to blame_

_New evil will always rise, possibly from an old enemy_

_But with new enemies comes new friend who can help_

_And the light can show the shadows of the past and reveal new things_

_Some good, and some bad_

_Corruption is a virus that can affect even the strong_

_Fear not_

_The heart is a harder thing to corrupt_

_The strongest of hearts can weather the illusion of corruption and see past it all_

_To the truth_

_The true origin of the corruption is the strongest entity_

_All past experiences will be called upon and you must fight_

_Or all existence will be doomed_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts III: The Origin**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing in front of King Mickey in his throne room at Disney Castle. The King was about to knight them and formally give them positions among the King's army. Sora and the gang were training for months after they received the letter from King Mickey.

_Flashback_…

"Look, we got a letter, and it seems pretty important," Kairi told Sora and Riku. Holding it to them Sora notices the King's crest on the letter.

As Sora begins to read the letter his face begins to change expressions. "This doesn't sound too good," Sora notes.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_Ever since you defeated Xemnas a great deal of peace has come over the worlds as the balance of light and darkness was restored and the doorway to Kingdom Hearts was sealed. We all have you to thank for this but unfortunately it's not all good news. Recently Donald and his team of mystics have been noticing signs of incoming danger. Even Merlin is feeling a presence in the air that is giving off a threatening feeling. I need you to come to the castle right away for the purpose of accepting you in a special task force for this upcoming threat. You will be given a few months of formal combat training while we monitor the situation. I fear the worst has yet to come._

_Sign,_

_King Mickey_

"If the King is this worried about those signs then we will be in for one of the biggest battles in history," Riku says somberly. "If he really wants us out on the battlefield with only a few months of his formal training."

"If that's the case than I say we don't waste anytime, everyday and every second counts," Sora said, "Besides, we beat both Xemnas and Xehanort, how much harder can this next thing be?"

_End Flashback_...

And for the past 4 and a half months Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been training like mad in the hopes of being fully prepared for whatever will come. Sora and Riku were being trained in strategy and techniques while Kairi focused on general combat as she had the least fighting experience. Mickey oversaw their combat training, Donald oversaw their use of magic, which Kairi seemed to excel in, and Goofy oversaw their strength training. The culmination of their experiences and exercises started to pay off as the day came when the three of them became members of the Disney Castle Court.

"Thank you all for coming, let say that, though the training was hard, you all have shown high levels of skills for your age," King Mickey addressed. "Now comes the day when your training with us ends today. From now on, you shall be sent on missions and shall be recognized as full soldiers."

"You will have your own rank and title and shall be head of the task force mean to combat this threat," Capt. Goofy mentioned

(AU: I don't feel like typing in the Goofy-accent so just picture all the *hyuks* and all that in the right places because lord know I'll screw it up.)

King Mickey continued "I hereby award all three of you the rank of Commander in the presence of myself, the Court Wizard, the Captain of the Royal Knights. As such, I appoint you as head of the Secret Task Force."

The newly appointed commanders kneeled in front of the king while the queen approached with the metals and attached it to their chests. "These metals shall allow you access to the Castle's resources, including the computer's data, technology, and records among other thing," Queen Minnie said.

"Your first mission shall be the exploration of new worlds while gathering more allies," King Mickey began. "The heartless are gaining access to more worlds, worlds with powerful beings that, should they be turned into heartless or nobodies, they will become extremely dangerous. But it would also mean they can become great allies."

"How will we be split up, and what form of transportation shall we take?" Riku asked.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi shall act as one team and you can use a custom gummi ship made specially for you," the king answered.

"Wait, what about Donald and Goofy, aren't you guys coming too?" Sora asked in a disappointed tone.

"We'll be with his majesty making contact with all our past comrades in order to warn them and ask for their help," Donald mentioned. "We're already getting ready to depart for China to meet with Mulan."

"We may not physically be with you—" Goofy began

"But no matter what we'll always be comrades, friends, fighting the same battle," Sora finished. While Sora felt disappointed because he's been with them through so much, he knew that they also had a responsibility to King Mickey as the highest ranking members of the King's Court. Besides, he knew better than anyone that they were both capable fighters.

King Mickey than addressed Kairi, "Before you head off, Kairi, there is something I need to give you," King Mickey than proceeded to materializing his Keyblade. "I must now pass this Keyblade to you as the rightful owner."

"B… But… that is your keyblade, I can't possibly—" Kairi started.

"This Keyblade was merely a loaner for me. I was borrowing its power until you, the rightful owner, were ready for it," the king explained. "It was always meant for you three to be the holders of the original Keyblades."

King Mickey tossed the keyblade to Kairi who clumsily caught it. She instantly felt as if the keyblade became an extension of her own body. As if she finally became whole after a long time.

"You feeling as if the keyblade is an extension of yourself aren't you?" King Mickey said as he saw Kairi's reaction. "That's proof enough that you were meant to wield that keyblade."

Riku began to wonder the meaning of this and of what he said earlier as he and Sora drew their keyblades. "What does this all mean. Kairi getting your keyblade, 'the original' keyblades, how are we all connected?"

Mickey sighed with his head down, "We aren't entirely sure ourselves, all that we have on this subject is very limited," pointing at their keyblades, "What we do know is those are the original keyblades that were created eons ago. All other keyblades are merely copies that, while having unique abilities depending on the world they were created in, are overall inferior to those three. The Kingdom Key, the Key of Hearts, and finally, Way to the Dawn. All three of them represent the three essentials of life and existance: land, water, and sea; or more accurately light, darkness, and void."

"But what about my keyblade, Riku was supposed to use it in the beginning. But since he joined the darkness he lost it to me," Sora inquired.

Mickey looked at Sora, "The keyblades are mysterious things, they seem to have a sentience about them and choose the wielder, or choose the path leading to them. In either event, what happened in Radiant Gardens, then Hollow Bastion, was that the keyblade saw your true power and you earned the right to wield it."

Riku was about to ask more about his circumstances, but later realized that he was meant to wield the power of darkness and that he shouldn't be afraid of it. The darkness is a necessary part of the universe and should be accepted and respected.

"I thank you for this keyblade, the Key of Hearts, and I shall prove that I am worthy of it," Kairi said to the King.

Sheathing their keyblades (just for show, really making them disappear), they salute the king and the Court and headed off to their gummi ship for their first mission. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, as well as Queen Minnie and Daisy bade them good luck and a safe journey.

They arrive at the hanger for their ship and meet Chip and Dale, the Castle engineers and mechanics and they show them to their custom ship.

"Your ship was custom designed by yours truly and has the latest in gummi technology," Chip began, "For starters the T600 Warp Drive that we just acquired is the latest design that allows the fastest speed while having the greatest control."

"It's also silent as the wind, great for speeding through without alerting your enemies," Dale cut in.

"And the armament it has?" Riku asked.

"Besides an assortment of thunder, fire, blizzard, and other gummi blocks, it sports two P38 5 meter laser assault guns, artillery class, that fire about 40 rounds a second," Dale began explaining. Dale knew a lot about fire arms and artillery, "The concussion blasters are of my own design and fire blasts of 45 yards in radius and reach 15 miles."

Sora whistled at the sound of it all and was impressed with all the features. Riku was the same and couldn't wait to ride it. Kairi was the only one who didn't get it and couldn't get the boys' anticipation. As they walked into the port with their new ship they were awestruck as they saw how great it looked.

"It's called the _Imperial_ and a full tutorial is in the on-board computer explaining, in full detail, the workings of the ship," Chip said.

"Well, it's time for us to depart, we're behind schedule as it is," said Sora

Ready for their new journey, they boarded their new ship and launched into space. Searching for new worlds, new friends, and for whatever threat is out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proofs of Existence**

While in their new ship, the _Imperial_, Sora and Kairi were searching out the rest of the ship while Riku was looking through the tutorials and letting the auto-navigation drive the ship. It was indeed spacious, the size of the cockpit itself was enough to fill with five or ten people inside that room alone and possibly still have room for a party spread should the need arise. The control had three pilot stations plus monitor stations to operate the manual equipment such as the weapons and show sensors on all parts of the ship.

(A.N: If you have trouble picturing it, I guess you can think the Enterprise from Star Trek)

There was also a medical room complete with medical droids, a lounge with entertainment systems, maintenance shaft that lead throughout the ship, and a hanger for smaller fighter pods. This ship only has three people in it yet it seems it was designed for an entire crew, it even came with a kitchen and fully stocked fridge.

"RIKU!!! You have to check the lounge out, it has a huge TV screen and surround sound," Sora eagerly informed.

"Not right now Sora, I'm looking through this tutorial," Riku responded, "It seems that Chip and Dale only told us a fraction of what this ship can do."

"Like what?"

"Well, apparently this ship runs on quantum power cells that provide a sort of perpetual energy, the entire ship is powered by a combination of that and solar power."

"Whatever you say next, put it in English Einstein," Sora said, not getting a lick of what it all meant.

"It means that with this thing's solar generators we need to land somewhere with sunlight in order to recharge," Riku said as plainly as he could.

Kairi just walks in on this information, "But why is that necessary? I thought you said this ship runs on perpetual energy."

"The perpetual energy generators only produce so much energy and most of it is to the life support systems," Riku said

"You have got to be kidding me," Sora mumbles, "That seems like a pretty big design flaw there."

"Actually not so much when you consider this," Riku began, "The ship can last months, maybe even a full year, at a time before we need to recharge, depending on how we use it. It also has precautions to compensate for this like small back-up generators for each wing that can make enough power for that part of the ship."

Sora tries to take the wheel, "I wanna drive, move over Riku."

"Wait Sora, don't—"

Riku was cut off when Sora accidentally pressed a button resulting in the computer voice to say something.

"_Manual override has been initiated. Warning. Steering capabilities have become unstable."_

The entire ship began to rumble through turbulence. The ship was flying haphazardly through hyper space. Riku did his best to get the ship out of hyper space in an attempt to regain control of the ship. Kairi was having a panic attack while Sora tried to keep everything stabilized in another station.

After a few minutes, Riku finally shut down the warp drive and got them out of hyper space. "Ok guys, good news is we got out of hyper space. Bad news, we're still gonna crash into that world!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" all of them screamed.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

At an unsuspecting dormitory for women, the current landlord, Keitaro, was walking through, past the baths, toward his room to study. The Hinata House was full of women and Keitaro was taking special care not to trip on anything.

"Things have been getting weird around here, weirder that usual anyway," Keitaro spoke to himself, "Better hurry on to my room before—"

He was cut off as he slipped on a banana peel that Kaolla Su neglected to throw away properly. He slipped on that and proceeded to slip backwards into the hot spring right through the paper doorway, falling into the hot spring.

"OH GOD! I didn't see anything, I swear!" Keitaro said readying for a violent outburst. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to find nobody there. With a sigh of relief, he proceeded to gather himself up and walk out. "I think my luck is starting to change…"

He turned around to see Naru and the others walking into the hot spring as he began to go out. Naru and Motoko began to fume and turn red and ready the usual onslaught. Keitaro only thought one word at that second: _Figures_.

"Ok, I know what you're thinking—" Keitaro started but was cut short.

Naru began cracking her knuckles, "Really, than you'll know what comes next."

Unfortunately, neither of them would see what would come next as a giant space craft came out of nowhere and headed straight towards them. Luckily the reverse thrusters kicked in and prevented a destructive impact but everything was going to shambles as it just hovers menacingly while damaging the complex.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!" Kanako yelled as loud as she could.

Everything was just flying through the air until it finally landed and everyone just fell down to Earth. With Keitaro knocked unconscious on Naru's bare lap. After the usual punch in the face, Keitaro looked up to see the hatch open and strangers come out.

"Please tell me they come in peace." Keitaro thought out loud.

"Unbelievable, the Imperial's maiden voyage and we managed to royally screw it up somehow thanks to you Sora," yelled a teen with silver hair

"Well maybe if you didn't shove me into that button we wouldn't be in this situation," yelled the brown haired boy named Sora.

Another one came out and this one was a girl with shoulder length hair. After they finally noticed where they were, an awkward silence came over the area. The boys became red in the face after seeing the naked females but the girl with them looked at them sternly and the boys looked away.

* * *

After everyone got dressed and everyone gathered their senses, the Hinata House residents, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were in the living room to talk things out. Introductions were necessary as well as finding out how they were going to fix all the damage.

"So, why don't you all first tell us your names," Kitsune said

Sora started first, "My names Sora, and these are my friends Riku and Kairi."

After that Naru gave her introduction, "I'm Naru, from left to right its Kitsune, Kanako, Motoko, Su, Shinobu, Sarah, and our idiot of a landlord Keitaro."

"That was harsh Naru… anyway what are you guys doing here," Keitaro questioned.

"We are commanders of a task force that are now on a mission to search the universe." Sora explained.

"What is your mission here?" Motoko asked threateningly.

Riku responded sternly: "We weren't supposed to come here, we crashed here accidentally because _somebody_ messed up our navigation and messed up our course."

"I said you knocked me into the controls, it's not my fault," Sora began.

"Will you guys stop for a while," Kairi interrupted, "I should really tell you all that before I got out of the ship the computers showed readings of heartless activity here."

At this Sora and Riku quieted down and had stern looks on their faces. Su was the one to break the silence, "What are "heartless"? Are they tasty when cooked?"

"Heartless aren't food," Sora began, "The heartless are creatures that are born from the darkness in a person's heart. When the heart becomes overrun with darkness, it separates from the person and the dark energy gives it a physical form, the heartless."

"We travel around the universe to stop these creatures from cause chaos," Riku said, "Lately, we've been seeing some troubling signs so we were sent to find out what is going on."

"These heartless, do they look like mass of shadows with yellow eyes and jagged teeth?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, have you encountered them?" Riku asked

Naru looked straight at them, "Strange things have been happening here, weird shadows pop up here and there."

"So far, we've been able to stave them off, but they keep increasing their number and—" Kitsune was cut short by Sora.

"THERE'S ONE OVER THERE!!!"

Seeing one around the corner, the three keyblade wielders took out their keyblades andchased after it with the residents right behind them. Keitaro took the time to ask "So those keyblades, are they meant to destroy these things?"

Riku hesitated before answering, "Yes, they were created, specifically, to combat the heartless and keep the balance."

They arrived outside in the courtyard where all the heartless revealed themselves. They were surrounded and by Shadow and Soldier heartless.

Sora tried to calm everyone and said, "Listen, these are called Shadow and Soldier heartless. They the lowest of the heartless, but they can be annoying. Watch your backsides."

Motoko withdrew her sword while Su and Sarah took out Su's weapons. Sora started hacking away at heartless as did Riku and Kairi. Meanwhile, Keitaro and the others who aren't as prepared to fight these unfamiliar enemies did their best to evade any attacks while Naru and Keitaro got in a few good shots. Kairi was doing well for her first fight on the field and used spells with great accuracy and curing anyone who got injured. After a while, Sora defeated the final heartless without a single casualty.

"PHEW—some work out for a world that doesn't seem to have anything the heartless would want," Sora said.

"So those things you use, those are surely strange weapons," Motoko commented.

"They're called the keyblades, they are meant to release the heart from the heartless," Riku responded, "But their second purpose is closing the door to the heart of a world and locking it from the heartless as well as closing the door to Kingdom Hearts."

Sora cut in "As such, they have the power to lock or unlock any lock, door, or chest. Even something abstract such as the heart itself."

"What is 'Kingdom Hearts'?" Naru asked.

"It is a world where all hearts reside and where the heartless normally live," Riku said, "The Keyblades are the things they fear most and usually come after them in order to stop us."

"I see, that would mean the heartless are beings that wish to bring other worlds into their own in order to try and fill the darkness," Keitaro said, "From what I can tell, these heartless act on instinct rather like wild animals."

"I suppose so, it has been theorized," Riku responded.

Just then something just came out of nowhere and grabbed Keitaro. It was a huge being but not like the heartless, it wore white rather than being black. Most notably, it had the symbol of the Nobodies.

"What the hell?! What's a Nobody doing here!" shouted Sora.

It took Keitaro and proceeded to eating him. "HELP ME—" Keitaro tried to plea but was swallowed up before he could finish.

**

* * *

A.N**: That's chpt 3 and hope for chpt 4 soon. I'll work on my other works soon

And on the off chance you don't recognize the characters I'll tell you what they're from at the end of the chapter

Tonight's anime is _Love Hina_


	4. Chapter 4

A.N:

Sorry it's been a while, I finally got Microsoft Word running again and finally some free time but updates are going to be pretty rare with my class schedule but here's the next installment.

**Proofs of Existence Pt II**

Keitaro was swallowed whole by the giant Nobody and everyone there just stood in stricken horror. Naru's screams were the first to be heard followed by the cries of the other residents. Motoko and Kanako violently started attacking out of anger while Su supported them from the rear with her cannons. It was all for nothing as the behemoth barely flinched at the attacks and seemed as though he didn't feel them.

"It's no use; it's too strong for those attacks! Get out of there now!" Riku yelled. But their useless onslaught continued. The Nobody Behemoth started to notice them, unfortunately and began to swing his arm. The arm was being charged with some type of energy which didn't mean anything good for anyone on the receiving end of the attack.

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOTS!!!" Sora screamed as he ran towards the fist to disperse the energy while Kairi used the time to cast a Magnet spell to pull Motoko and Kanako in out of harm's way. As Sora struck the attack with his keyblade, the pent-up energy caused a blinding explosion that made a huge shockwave.

As the smoke cleared, everyone was on the ground, including the Behemoth. Sora, Riku, Naru, and Shinobu woke up with everyone else still knocked out. The Behemoth began to get up and Sora and Riku took the chance to stab their two keyblades into its face. The Behemoth writhed in pain and covered its face and ran off. Everyone woke up and saw it disappear through a portal.

"That thing escaped," Naru scowled. "What do we do now, we need to save Keitaro!"

"We will, that thing couldn't have gone far off, it only temporarily retreated to treat his wounds," Riku said. As he said that he couldn't help but feel that something was off. "Sora, something seems wrong here. The heartless are one thing but now the Nobodies?"

"I know, I thought we defeated Organization XIII," Sora said. "Why are the Nobodies when their leaders are gone and what could they possibly want in this place."

"W-W-What's it all mean, and what are 'Nobodies'?" Shinobu frantically asked.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at each other briefly, and Kairi explained "We didn't think they would be here so we thought it wouldn't matter but…"

"Essentially, when someone becomes a heartless, another creature is born," Riku started in. "A heartless is born when the darkness becomes too great and the heart containing that darkness forms into a heartless"

"But the vessel the heart leaves behind begins to act on its own, that moving vessel is a Nobody," Sora explained.

"And you waited until _now_ to give us that info!?" Motoko yelled. Clearly she was still enraged as she had deeper feelings for Keitaro.

"We didn't it mattered," Sora said calmly. "The difference between Nobodies and Heartless is that Nobodies act on higher intelligence. Basically, the lower level Nobodies should be harmless without someone to give them commands and the only ones who did that were a group called Organization XIII."

"O-O-Organization XIII?" Shinobu stuttered.

As Riku chimed in "Organization XIII is… _was_… a group of thirteen higher class Nobodies that controlled all the other Nobodies and tried to create a doorway to Kingdom Hearts."

"Why would they do that?" Kanako asked.

"The thing about Nobodies is that, as they have no heart, they have no emotions and seek out a way to fill the void."

"In fact, they are beings that come from the void so the Nobodies are neither of the light nor dark," Kairi said. "They technically don't exist yet they do at the same time."

"All this is making my head hurt," Kitsune tried to stop the confusing philosophy lesson and get to the point. "So, rounded up to it, these organization guys are behind all this?"

"No," Riku responded. "I said 'was a group', we defeated all thirteen of them a while back so the Dusk Nobodies and other lower classes should all be harmless without a higher power to control them."

Sora was thinking deeply about this situation. He defeated Xehanort's heartless and, subsequently, Xemnas the Nobody. He closed all the possible doors to Kingdom Hearts and destroyed the castle in The World that Never Was. Could it be Malificent and Pete? No… they were ones for show and glory, if this was their mess they would be broadcasting it quite proudly. It was their way of saying: "So what are you going to do about it?"

Just as Sora was pondering this he saw something move out the corner of his peripherary. A man in a cloak just like the ones Organization XIII wore. He was walking towards them nonchalantly with his hood all the way up so as to cover his face.

"I-I-It can't be…" Riku stuttered. "Who are you and why do you where those clothes. You a survivor of Organization XIII?"

"I thought you said that organization was destroyed," Naru said.

"So is that the uniform?" Kanako asked. "I like it. I'll be taking it from your cold corpse after I avenge my brother."

The cloaked man didn't respond by saying anything as he walked but he picked up speed and started striking them with punches and kicks. Shinobu and the other non-fighting members of the Hinata inn were sent flying but Sora and his friends as well as the tenants that could fight were standing their ground. Sora and Riku were able to easily keep up with his speed save for a few lucky shots and Kairi was holding her own with all her concentration. Motoko, Naru, Kanako were just managing to avoid the fatal blows but couldn't keep up with the speed. They fought for about ten minutes when Riku heard him muttering something along the lines as: "This is pathetic." With that, the cloaked man leapt away and ran towards the building, ran inside, and in his place Nobody Dusks and Creepers appeared.

"We don't have time for them, we need to capture that man and bring him in for questioning," Riku yelled out.

"He may know where the thing is that ate sempai," Shinobu said.

Sora and Riku made a path by cutting all the Nobodies in their way while Kairi cast an Aero shield spell around everyone to keep them protected. They got inside the house to find it full of heartless and nobodies and Riku, Sora, and Kairi had to fight them all off as they looked for the cloaked man. They finally noticed him in the backyard observing them fight from the patio. They finished off what was left of the heartless and nobodies and made their way up to the patio while he stood there waiting for them.

The cloaked man finally spoke, "To think that these are the heroes that fought against Xemnas and his heartless counterpart. I must say I am not impressed."

"We have some questions for you—" Sora yelled.

"—And they will go un-answered." The cloaked man completed as his body flickered revealing him to be a hologram with a Dusk in it poised to attack. It leapt for Naru but suddenly someone grabbed it and pulled it back. It was Keitaro, covered in goo.

"Back off!" Keitaro yelled as he threw it back.

Everyone stared wide eyed at Keitaro as if it were a dream. "Keitaro! You survived!?" All the tenants yelled.

"The big bastard spit me out in the side wing," Keitaro explained. "I was passed out for a little bit but woke in time to discover this situation."

Spirit was restored in everyone's eyes as they said thing like "Don't make us worry like that again" or "Stupid idiot" as they cried.

"Sorry for making you all worry so much" Keitaro tried to calm them. "Well now that I'm back, how about a little payback for when tiny ate me"

"Before we do that, there are some questions I want to ask you _Keitaro_," Riku said callously.

"What… What is that supposed to mean?" Keitaro asked innocently.

"Mind explaining how tiny spit you out so easily and conveniently?" Riku asked.

"Riku, now's not the time for your paranoia," Sora said.

"ANSWER ME, ARE YOU IN LEAGUE WITH THE NOBODIES RIGHT NOW!!!" Riku yelled. "Answer me or I'll--"

"What are you talking about?! It's just Keitaro, he would never do anything like this!!" Naru retorted.

"Yeah, Keitaro is a nice guy," Su said.

"I have my suspicions—" Riku said and tried to cut Keitaro down with his keyblade. Keitaro began dodging every swipe with ease as if they were nothing and even showing. This wasn't like Keitaro at all.

"K-K-Keitaro onii-san… what's going on here?" Kanako quivered as she asked.

Keitaro just had a huge smirk on his face and chuckled. "Oh well… there was no need for this world anyway, it doesn't matter anymore."

Everyone looked awestruck Keitaro proceeded to tear off the clothes he was currently wearing and as the clothes were torn off, they seem to be burning away as a black, Organization XIII cloak appeared as though it was being burned on.

"K-Keitaro…" was all Naru could stutter out her mouth.

"You were right Keyblade wielder," Keitaro said with a darker tone. "I probably just gave myself away by coming back suddenly, but tell me, what really made you suspicious."

"I suspected you at first when you specifically named the keyblades without an explanation," Riku said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

"_So far, we've been able to stave them off, but they keep increasing their number and—" Kitsune was cut short by Sora._

"_THERE'S ONE OVER THERE!!!"_

_Seeing one around the corner, the three keyblade wielders took out their keyblades andchased after it with the residents right behind them. Keitaro took the time to ask "So those keyblades, are they meant to destroy these things?"_

_Riku hesitated before answering, "Yes, they were created, specifically, to combat the heartless and keep the balance."_

_End Flashback_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Suspicions just kept coming while I observed you fighting," Riku said. "No matter how good you are, you knew the weak points of the heartless and exploited them. You also seemed too knowledgeable for someone like yourself."

"Very good Sherlock Holmes," Keitaro cackled back at Riku.

"Now that your cover is blown, answer me, who are you?" Riku questioned

"Keitaro, what's going on here?! You can't possibly be in league with these things!" Naru cried out.

"Sempai, please tell us this is some kind of joke," Shinobu pleaded.

"Riku, you think he might be a remnant of Organization XIII?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so, if that were the case why would he still be active?" Riku surmised. Now addressing Keitaro, "Now tell us who you are and why you're behind all this."

"Before I introduce myself, let me ask you three something," Keitaro proceeded to materialize something. "Do you recognize this?"

Indeed they did, especially Sora as he knew it well. Keitaro was holding Saix's claymore weapon and it looked exactly the same as it did during that fight.

"W-Why do you have that weapon!?" Sora asked.

"Let me introduce myself; I am Taroxiek, the new Lunar Diviner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Proofs of Existence Pt III**

Keitaro, or rather Taroxiek, put his unveiled weapon away and looked at the keyblade wielders and his former residents with a cold glare. At this revelation Shinobu's frail psyche couldn't handle the information, so she fainted into Kanako's arms. Naru was just completely lost and staring with an empty look on her face while her psyche was standing up to it all.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood there with their keyblades armed and ready and staring down Taroxiek. Sora finally broke the silence with "What the hell is going on?! Why do you have that weapon and who are you working for?!"

To this, Taroxiek replied "I already told you, I am the new Lunar Diviner, Taroxiek. I am one of the **Proofs of Existence** of the Nobodies and, therefore, one of the eleven most powerful Nobodies."

"Proofs of Existence!? What about Organization XIII?!" Riku asked.

"That was merely a fleeting gathering of the Proofs and the one called Xemnas. He just gathered all the strongest Nobodies he could find and put a title on his cute little team," chuckled Taroxiek.

"Even so, we killed the Lunar Diviner," Riku said. "The power of the Lunar Diviner should have been lost along with Saix."

"It's merely a title, the eleven Proofs of Existence are the embodiment of the elements," Taroxiek said. "The power that is created in the void and represents the power of the moon chose me."

Sora thought for a little bit and then spoke, "That means that all the other member of Organization XIII have been reincarnated in other being haven't they?"

"Exactly… except for Roxas and Xemnas. Those two weren't Proofs, but Nobodies of such great power that they retained their intelligence."

Taroxiek smiled at the hopeless look on the Keyblade wielders' faces. The Graceful Assassin, Gambler of Fate, all of them would be back and they would have to fight them again. "Don't worry," Riku told Sora and Kairi, "We defeated them before and we'll do it again."

"That's some conceited thinking," Taroxiek said. "Just so you know, we're all much stronger than our predecessors. Don't even think of comparing me to that fool Saix."

The Hinata House residents listened to the explanation in confusion. Riku tried to put the pieces together, if the Proofs had predated Organization XIII, then why did they follow Xemnas, and what was Roxas' connection to all this. Riku couldn't get any of it.

Riku finally got an idea in his head and asked "You're working for someone, someone even higher than Xemnas. Who?!"

Taroxiek looked at him as if Riku should have known the answer. "All of you should know by now. You keyblade wielders have only ever fought against him."

Kairi yelled, "Who's _him_!"

"Lord Xehanort," Taroxiek said. "He is the only man ever to journey into Kingdom Hearts and claim its power for his own. Lord Xehanort is the only being able to control the vast power of the three realms."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sora screamed. "Xehanort was the apprentice of Ansem the Wise who became corrupted in his research of the Heartless and Kingdom Hearts. It eventually led him to split himself into a Heartless and a Nobody."

"You're actually part right, in a way that was Xehanort. But the one you knew was just a reincarnated form. Long ago, before the Keyblades were even made, Lord Xehanort traveled into Kingdom Hearts and conquered it. In doing so he gained an unfathomable power which he used to create a new world by destroying all others. That's when you're ancestors challenged him with the Keyblades. The battle cost them their lives but they were able to seal Lord Xehanort in the deepest parts of Kingdom Hearts. In a last ditch effort to escape, Lord Xehanort figure out how to disassemble his own body, destroying himself, and reincarnating himself in a new form. The new Xehanort didn't corrupt himself in his research; he researched Kingdom Hearts because it was familiar to him."

"It doesn't change the fact that Xehanort is dead," Sora said. "I made sure of that."

"Yes you did," Taroxiek said with a smile, "That was what Lord Xehanort was hoping for. With the destruction of both his Nobody and Heartless at the hands of the Keyblades, he can be reborn again."

"What do you mean!?" Riku said.

"Energy is always constant, it can't be destroyed or created. The same can be said about the hearts that make up the Heartless and Nobodies. Even if they are killed, the elements that make them up will always exist in a never-ending cycle. Kind of like death and rebirth, reincarnation," Taroxiek explained.

Eventually all the gears in Sora and his friends' minds started to turn as they figured out what Taroxiek would say next. And all their faces began to turn white.

"I can see you're starting to figure it out," Taroxiek scoffed with a smirk. "With the 'destruction' of his Heartless and Nobody, Lord Xehanort's true essence is now freed from a concrete form and as energy. Lord Xehanort can be revived by gathering his essence, a rebirthing ritual that will give him his form, memories, and full power back tenfold. He will be a God!"

Sora was letting all this new information seep in to his psyche. If this was all true, than that means that it's his entire fault, Sora just did what Xehanort wanted. He didn't change a single goddamn thing and made things worse. Sora just relaxed his guard and lowered his keyblade to lament what he had done. Taroxiek saw the chance to strike and dashed toward Sora who put up his guard at the last second and was pushed back so easily and by an unarmed opponent no less. Sora's wandering thoughts made him make an amateur mistake and left himself wide open for an attack. Motoko and Su, being the only Hinata House residents that could still fight, came up behind Taroxiek for a sneak attack with tears in their eyes. The former Keitaro didn't even need to turn his head as he flipped out of the way of both their attacks and did a sweeping kick from below. Motoko and Su were knocked unconscious.

"You can't be serious," Taroxiek stated. "This is all the _great_ wielders of the Keyblades have to offer in a fight," after he said that, Riku and Kairi unleashed an onslaught of attacks. They were exhausted from the multiple Heartless and were drained of magic, which made it easy for Taroxiek to cast them aside with a simple punch to each of them. "And you two," now addressing Motoko and Su, "I'm a being of power that's beyond your comprehension and you have the gall to attack me with your little toys. Pathetic."

Riku was now on the ground right next to Kairi while Sora was just trying to get up a few feet away. "Just answer something for me," Sora began to say, "You could have left this place anytime you wanted. There's nothing worth keeping you here. What possible reason do you have for this world?"

Taroxiek stared coldly at Sora and answered, "I was actually in the process of leaving this world and the life I gave up. But you showed up by pure coincidence and I just wanted to meet you."

"What do you mean?!" Naru screamed.

"I'm done with this world, I have no other reason to stay here than to kill these twerps, and this world has nothing of value and is, therefore, expendable. As for Sora, Riku, and Kairi, I was told not to kill you; but really your nothing but pests, and who really likes pests? You're no threat and everything is inevitable so I might as well put you out of your misery."

Taroxiek took out his giant, awkwardly shaped claymore and raised it over his head ready to strike and kill Sora. "Goodbye," left Taroxiek's lips as be readied his swing until…

"ENOUGH" a mysterious voice yelled.

Taroxiek stopped and backed away from a clumsy swing of Sora's Keyblade who tried to take the momentary opportunity. A dark portal opened and a man with a similar cloak as Taroxiek walked out. Roughly the same size, this new person's feature couldn't be identified as his hood concealed his face.

"Aw great," Taroxiek lamented by hitting his forehead with his palm, "What do you want Oxtari?"

"Your orders are to return immediately," Oxtari said. "Cease what you're doing this instant."

"But I was just about to—"

"You were instructed not to engage with the Keyblade wielders. Lord Xehanort explicitly said to leave them be for now. Do not question his orders you idiot."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, as well as the residents just looked on at this conversation. "Fine, but I don't see what the big deal is. What could they possibly do to threaten us?"

Oxtari spoke as Taroxiek moved towards the portal, "Will you listen for a few seconds, it was never about what threat they could pose. Lord Xehanort still has a use for those three."

The two Proofs were about to leave through the dark portal when suddenly Sora started to speak. "Wait!" to this the two cloaked men turned, "Where are you going? Why don't you finish me off now?!"

"All in due time," Oxtari spoke, "You will be eliminated when you've served your purpose, but for now, enjoy the delay of your death. Just go about your normal tasks."

With that melancholy omen, both Taroxiek and Oxtari left for their unknown hideout, leaving a large group to grieve at their misfortunes.

* * *

Author:

To anyone who can guess the identity of Oxtari, send a review letter with the full name of the character (if he has an American-ized name maybe include both the Japanese version and English) and the anime he's from and I'll send the first person who answers it correctly an exclusive list of the Proofs of Existence that I have so far.

{contest begins 1/19/2010, list maybe subject to change by the time they come into the story, no parental supervision required, boyhood prohibited(whatever the fuck that means I just hear it in disclaimers)} *boyhood not actually prohibited

To all runner-ups you get a middle finger and a "Fuck off, you lost."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Due to some negative reviews and the popularity of one of my other stories I've been procrastinating the development of the other stories so here is my latest one for the Kingdom Hearts fic, enjoy.

**Mission**

_Flashback_

Light Yagami was floating in a place that was completely blank. A place where he wasn't aware of which way was north or south, east or west and, as far as he could figure, he had no form. All of it was nothingness. After he was finally defeated by Near, the shinigami, Ryuk, was the last resort for Light to beat Near. But Ryuk betrayed him and wrote his name in the Death Note and sent Light to his doom as he could no longer provide Ryuk with entertainment. Light knew that Ryuk would ultimately write his name in the Death Note, but he figured that it wouldn't be until around his natural lifespan.

"Where am I?" Light thought, "Is this the world that Ryuk told me about?"

Light couldn't even perceive how long he was there for, it was truly a void realm. "Am I to remain here for eternity?" Light screamed in his thoughts. Even Hell would be an improvement, so long as there was something.

"No… no, this can't be! I was going to be God of the new world, I cleansed the world of all its criminals, turned my world into a perfect haven of peace and order! Is this where I have to spend the rest of eternity!"

_Hate them._

"…Who's there… where are you?" Light responded to a lilting voice that came from nowhere yet seemed like a presence was everywhere.

_Despise them._

"What are you…"

_Your offered them peace and salvation, and what is the reward you get? An eternity of endless nothingness, such a cruel fate for one such as yourself. I, however, commend your efforts in your endeavor._

"Who are you? What do you know?"

_I know everything about you, about your previous life, the Death Note, and Kira. I also know that your destiny doesn't have to end here._

"W-What?"

_You are destined for greater things, you still have the power to become a God of the new era. I offer you power and revenge on those who wronged you._

"Revenge?"

_Yes, my plan for a new world is much more complex. Why take a filthy, old world, clean it up and decorate it when it will only become filthy again. They despised you, mocked you, they were only keeping their tongues because you had power. When you lost that power, you were betrayed and struck down like a hated pariah._

"Yes, your right."

_If not then, it would have been any other moment when the humans started to rebel against you. Such is the flaw of their reason and emotions._

Light was listening to this voice and he realized it was right. Light would forever have to fight against the Kira investigations as there will always be sparks of rebellion. It started with L, then Mello and Near, no matter what happened, someone would always oppose Kira which would only make more cracks on his perfect world.

_What I plan to do is the very thing you set out to do those many years ago. I will break down this entire universe and cast it into oblivion. And from the ashes of the remnants, a new universe will be born of our image. One that will never have chaos, a perfect utopia of order that will last forever._

"Yes."

_In order to do that, I need you. Not only do I offer you a second chance and a way out of this endless abyss, I can give you the power-_

"Yes."

_-the vision-_

"Yes!"

_-among all that, I give you a place as one of the Gods that will rule by my side. This is your true destiny, your power. Cast off your useless emotions, they will only hinder you, accept my hand and bear my flag and symbol._

"Yes! YES! I will accept your patronage! I will fight for your cause and destroy the current universe! I will help you to create a new world!"

_Then fight for me, take up the title of the Whirlwind Lancer, leave behind your old identity, and fulfill your duty! Your new name shall be Raxik!_

"YES!"

Light's essence was taken and transported in a flash of darkness.

_End Flashback…_ (It was originally Oxtari, but that didn't seem menacing enough and it sounded stupid, so it's now an anagram of Kira)

Raxik was inside a room with a giant window that gave a vast view of the sky with its stars, looking out into space with his hood up. He smiled when remembering the time he was scouted by his new master and was grateful for his liberation from the nightmare the world that the shinigami's called "Mu". Taroxiek, with his hood down and losing the glasses, walked up to Raxik.

"You're a fool! You gave away too much information to the Keyblade wielders," Raxik said in a furious voice.

"Oh, quit your bitching Raxik," Taroxiek retorted.

"How vulgar can you possibly be? Why not just give them our entire plan or our location while you were there?"

"Calm down, it's not like it would matter either way. The restoration process is too far along, they won't be able to stop Lord Xehanort."

"You are a complete imbecile. The fact that they know about Lord Xehanort and about us is cause for concern. Now they know who to target."

"Well yeah, if they didn't know who the target was, they couldn't fight us. If they didn't fight us, well where's the fun in that?"

"You do nothing but infuriate me. What could the power of the moon possibly see in you?" Raxik was calm on the outside, but he had an evil glare under his hood. A gale engulfed him and blew off his hood, revealing the face of Light Yagami.

"Oh? Is this your declaration of a challenge?" Taroxiek had a twisted smile on his face as he made a swipe of his hand to materialize his weapon. At the same time, Raxik summoned six smaller whirlwinds which condensed themselves into six lances, two of which he grabbed while the rest floated on the wind. Taroxiek charged at Raxik and swung his sword while Raxik used the wind to fly out of the way and counter with one of the floating spears. Taroxiek parried the spear and leapt out of the way of another. Raxik, now on ground level but still floating, threw four of his spears that were charged with wind propulsion to make them faster than a bullet. Taroxiek took his sword and countered by striking the ground to make a huge explosion.

Raxik grabbed another spear with his free hand and charge at Taroxiek in the small window that the explosion subsided and Taroxiek's sight was clouded by the dust. Taroxiek knew what was coming and took his sword to ready a vertical swing.

*CLANG*

Suddenly, a shorter figure wearing the same cloak used a pink and green scythe to hold back Taroxiek's sword from behind while two red chakrams, ring-like weapons, hit one of Raxik's spears while the other was aimed at his face. To which Raxik blocked, afterwords the chakrams returned to their owner of another figure in a cloak roughly the same size as the one with the scythe.

"Do you how pathetic it is for comrades to fight eachother," the one with the chakrams said.

"Hello _Flurry of Dancing Flames_," Taroxiek greeted. "_Graceful Assasin's Blade_. This is some welcoming party."

_Enough of your mindless bickering! Nothing has changed, the plan will move forward._

The members of the Proofs cocked their heads for a short second at the voice and kneeled where they were. "I'm sorry, my lord, for showing you such a disdainful part of myself," Raxik apologized immediately, although he was an empty being one can never rid themselves of the feeling of self preservation and therefore fear remained constant. "But in my defense, Taroxiek was foolish enough to just give away so much information on our existence! Taroxiek can't go unpunished!"

_I do not condone what Taroxiek did, and I'll deal with it at a later time. But we can't dwell on what's already happened, I didn't expect everything to go exactly as I envisioned anyway. I do believe that some of your mistakes were made when you didn't keep a clear enough mind, isn't that right Raxik?_

Raxik didn't respond, he knew that the emotions of his past self had gotten a bad situation to become worse before and upon retrospect he was ashamed of it.

_Do think of it in a different light, now that the Keyblade masters have someone to label as a target, they have a drive to find us and they can be better manipulated to that end. Keep your patience and turn any disadvantage into an advantage; that is the way to properly plan. In the mean time, attend to your designated missions. Taroxiek, one your brethren is about to be born, go see to him._

Taroxiek nodded in acknowledgment, "Yes, Master Xehanort." With that, the Proofs of Existence vanished in the darkness, with the exception of one.

"My lord, about my mission," the remaining Proof began.

_Go on, I was just about to ask for your update, my Graceful Assassin._

"On that matter, the schedule can be pushed ahead. _They_ are planning to transport _it_ earlier than expected," the Graceful Assassin's Blade informed. A faint smirk could be seen through his hood, "I've been able to create unrest from within and I'm pretty much in control of the security."

_How much time until it arrives?_

"By that world's time, in just under a month."

_Excellent, this is wonderful news. I want you to discreetly keep an eye on things and have everything ready for my glorious revival._

And with that, the last Proof vanished to his mission leaving a satisfied Xehanort. _So the warriors of the Keyblades are aware of my existence. No matter, I welcome the challenge. Nothing will stand in my way and they too shall know the futility of their activities. I'm waiting, Sora, Riku, and Kairi._

…Back at the Hinata House…

The repairs were finished on the Imperial and Sora, Riku, and Kairi were about to leave. All the residents of the dormitory were in complete shock of what had transpired a week ago. Naru, especially, took it the worst. If she wasn't in her bedroom she was just sitting at the dinner table. The rest tried to get back to their schedules in light of everything, until it came the time when Sora and his team would leave.

Everyone was gathered in the back, it was Shinobu that stepped forward. "Good luck on your journey," she said.

"The Heartless and Nobodies are nowhere to be found," Motoko said, "I think we'll be alright from here on out."

Kitsune had her arms crossed and said "Give those Proof guys a good ass-kicking."

"Kitsune, you do know Keitaro-sempai is part of that group now, right!" Shinobu blurted.

Naru walked passed them to address Sora, "Is… is there a way we can get Keitaro back?"

"Definitely, there is a way and we'll find it," Sora said brightly.

Riku looked at Sora, "Sora, do you really think there's a way?"

"You shouldn't go saying stuff like that to get people's hopes up like that," Kairi said.

"No guys, it's true," Sora answered. "In fact, you're looking at the evidence. Remember guys?"

"Of course!" Riku and Kairi said in unison, figuring out what Sora meant.

"Right, I was turned into a Heartless once and Roxas was my Nobody. Kairi, you lost your heart and Namine was your Nobody. And Riku, you were possessed by Ansem the Heartless and you were turned into a Heartless. We all split into those things and we were able to become whole again. We just need to figure out how to do it with other Nobodies and Heartless."

A breeze of relief swept over the tenants of Hinata House and Shinobu broke out crying in relief. "So there is hope, I'm so glad," Shinobu's word were spoken through her sobs.

"Thank goodness," Naru sighed.

"Wait," Riku interrupted, "That being the case."

"What, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I was turned into a Heartless and yet, we haven't encountered my Nobody."

Silence swept over the group as they contemplated where Riku's Nobody was or who it sided with now. Eventually, they put the case to bed, waved goodbye to the Hinata House tenants, and blasted off in the Imperial to their next destination.


End file.
